49 Días
by Vely
Summary: Bella cae en coma tras un accidente de coche a pocos días de su boda. A causa de esto y con el objetivo de sobrevivir, tiene que encontar a 3 personas que la amen de verdad en 49 Días. ¿Podrá lograrlo? ¿O será que esta esta destinada a morir?
1. La Ceremonia De Compromiso

_**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es una adaptación de un dorama, la versión original lleva el mismo nombre. Espero sea de su agrado.**_

**Género:** Romance, Drama, Fantasía

_**49 Días**_

**1.- La Ceremonia De Compromiso**

Un maravilloso 23 de junio, en la pequeña ciudad de Port Angeles, el sol se comenzaba a ocultar entre las montañas, pronto saldrían las estrellas y la luna. Sin duda sería una noche perfecta para una hermosa fiesta de compromiso…

Un compromiso que no se celebraría a menos de que Isabella Swan saliera del inmenso tráfico que se había creado gracias a las remodelaciones de un puente.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? Llegare tarde a la fiesta de compromiso-

-Tranquila Bella, estaremos a tiempo- le sonrió Jessica observando su reloj para tranquilizarla. Bella seguía asomándose por la ventana tratando de ver si avanzaba aunque fuese un poco aquel tráfico infernal- Falta media hora-dijo Jessica.

Rosalie Hale se encontraba fuera del auto viendo si había algún cambio en el flujo del tráfico. Mientras dentro del coche Bella seguía preocupada.

-¿Qué haremos Jessica? Llegare tarde- Bella movió enérgicamente su cabeza de un lado a otro negándose a si misma esa afirmación-no, no puedo llegar tarde- dijo desesperada soltando un gemido de angustia. No quería perderse su fiesta de compromiso y menos cuando se trataba del hombre que amaba más que a nada en el mundo.

-Sal del auto- le ordeno Jessica

-¿Qué?- volteo Bella sorprendida

-No preguntes y solo sal del auto- contesto Jessica. Bella salió a trompicones del auto.

X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D- X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la cuidad Edward Anthony Masen Cullen se encontraba dibujando un boceto de un edificio para el nuevo hotel de su mejor amigo Jacob Black.

Edward estaba tan concentrado que no notó cuando su tío Carlisle Cullen entro con un traje sastre en color negro.

-Mira Edward- dijo Carlisle mostrando el traje sonriente, Edward levanto la vista del boceto y observo el traje. Carlisle al ver que no causaba el más mínimo efecto en su sobrino soltó de pronto- póntelo-

-¿Porqué debería ponérmelo?- replico Edward molesto y observando el traje con resentimiento.

-Porque es una fiesta de compromiso- contesto con calma Carlisle

-¿Debo usar el traje en la ceremonia? No me siento cómodo con él-replico enojado

-Póntelo ya, o llegaras tarde a la ceremonia- Edward refunfuño, dejo aun lado su trabajo, se puso de pie y tomo el traje que seguía en las manos de su tío y salió a cambiarse a su cuarto.

X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D- X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-

En ese instante 3 mujeres corrían por la cuidad con rumbo al salón de fiestas Monte Carlo.

-De prisa Bella- dijo Rosalie Hale jalando del brazo a Bella- vamos Bella apúrate- Bella, Rosalie y Jessica atravesaban un parque mientras corrían. Jessica observó su reloj nuevamente

-No estamos lejos, unas cuantas cuadras más y llegamos- dijo Rosalie ayudando a Bella con su vestido para que no lo pisara. Isabela se imagino a si misma corriendo por el parque con un vestido color marfil que caía dándole un aspecto sexy y con sus dos mejores amigas, sin duda un momento para recordar, debió haber traído su cámara. Bella comenzó a reír

-Isabella, porque demonios te ríes en esta situación- espeto Rosalie molesta

-Esto es muy divertido, pareciera que estoy en una película- dijo Bella mientras corría y se reía

-10 minutos para la ceremonia- anuncio preocupada Jessica, sin prestar atención a sus dos amigas. En ese instante Bella se paro de golpe; su tacón se había atorado en una alcantarilla y casi se caía. De no haber sido por Jessica y Rosalie quienes la alcanzaron a sostener habría caído al suelo.

-Hay dios- dijo Bella respirando entrecortadamente- eso ha estado cerca-

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te has lastimado?- indago Rosalie preocupada

-¡Mis zapatos!- fue lo único que atino a decir Bella. Jessica se agacho y levanto un poco el vestido para sacar el zapato de su amiga. El zapato se veía bien; en teoría, pero el tacón se había desprendido.

-Hay dios y ahora que haremos- exclamó Bella angustiada y con lagrimas e n los ojos amenazando por salir.

-Tranquila Bella, no llores- dijo Rosalie tratando de pensar que hacer

-No llores Bell, cariño todo esta bien- Dijo Jessica sacándose los zapatos y dejándolos en el suelo para que Bella pudiera ponérselos

-¿Qué haces?- replico Bella, al comprender solo atino a decir -¿Y tú?- refiriéndose a los zapatos

-Solo póntelos o llegaremos tarde, corre- dijo Jessica mientras apresuraba a Bella. Bella se puso los zapatos y siguieron corriendo. Cuando llegaron frente al salón Charlie las estaba esperando en la entrada

-Deprisa chicas ya es hora- les apresuro a entrar. Antes de que Bella pasara por la puerta se padre la detuvo -te ves hermosa Bella-

-Gracias papá- Bella sonrió. Respiro profundo y entro en el salón.

El salón estaba adornado en tonos rosa y color vino, una perfecta mezcla de esos dos colores hacían que el salón se viera elegante.

Las mesas estaban esparcidas en una hermosa "U" dejando el centro para bailar. Bella pensó en que si esto había hecho René para su fiesta de compromiso que no haría para la boda. Sonrió complacida y entonces lo vio. El amor de su vida la esperaba sonriendo al otro lado del salón. Bella comenzó a caminar y vio como su Hombre perfecto también avanzaba hacia ella, sintió un vuelco en el corazón y comenzó a temblar.

Él le sonrió para infundirle confianza, eso le ayudo a tranquilizarse. Llegaron uno al lado del otro y él le tomo la mano

-Te ves hermosa Bella- le dijo el amor de su vida con una sonrisa

-Gracias amor… tu también te ves guapísimo- Le contesto con otra sonrisa. Bella era feliz y no podría desear nada más en el mundo.

X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-

Edward llego al salón justo a tiempo. Bajo de su volvo plateado. Se acomodó el saco y la corbata, le dio las llaves al valet parking y se dirigió al salón.

La puerta del salón estaba cerrada así que la abrió un poco y ahí estaba ella; Isabella Swan y su mejor amigo Jacob Black. Estaban en el escenario y un amigo de Jacob, Embry, estaba terminando su discurso…

-Realmente envidio a mi amigo Jake, su novia es hermosa y una gran persona… Bueno ahora le voy a pedir al pare de Bella que pase a decirnos algunas palabras- Charlie se paro un poco avergonzado aun no se acostumbrabas a hablar en publico.

Bella por su parte vio como Jessica se acomodaba los zapatos que habían conseguido en un último momento, puesto que le quedaban chicos trataba de acodarlos de alguna forma. Bella se sintió agradecida con su amiga, por haberle dado esa gran muestra de cariño. Pronto puso atención al discurso de su padre

-Creo que el tener una fiesta de compromiso tan grande es un poco exagerado, pero como tos ustedes saben mi yerno…- en ese instante Edward abrió de un jalón la puerta e inmediatamente todos voltearon a verlo. Edward se quedo quieto unos momentos para después componerse y caminar hasta la mesa más cercana en donde se quedo parado.

-Porque Edward nunca puede ser puntual- se quejo Jacob al lado de Bella

-Edward vino- dijo Bella sorprendida más para si misma que para alguien más. Comenzó a mover sus manos en forma nerviosa sin saber el porqué, era una manía extraña que tenia hacer un ruido con las uñas de sus manos como si fuesen una especie de pinzas de cangrejo.

Jacob noto este pequeño acto y tomo rápidamente unas copas, le paso una a Bella y los dos tomaron de ellas, despejándose así Bella de los nervios que acababan de hacerse presentes.

Para Edward este gestó tampoco paso desapercibido pero se hizo el desentendido, sólo pudo poner atención al discurso de Charlie, el cual lo estaba retomando.

-Bueno, como iba diciendo- continúo Charlie- recientemente le entregamos a Jacob una gran cantidad de asuntos importantes, algunos de ellos ya han sido resueltos otros quizá tarden un poco más de tiempo y es seguro que Jacob viaje al extranjero un por un tiempo, en vista de esto hemos decidido adelantar el compromiso- Charlie agrego más cosas, después se escucho la música, hubo un brindis y todos se dedicaron a comer y beber un rato.

Después de una hora Edward se encontraba dando vueltas por el salón evitando todos los lugares por los que pasaban los novios. Pero en una de esas Edward fue detenido por un amigo de Jacob y de él. Seth charlaba animadamente con Edward y este no se dio cuenta de que los novios se iban acercando.

-Hey Edward aquí estas- dijo sonriendo Jacob situándose frente a él con su prometida a su lado- ¿Cómo puede una persona llegar después de que la ceremonia se ha terminado?- dijo bromeando

-Tienes suerte de que este aquí jake- le respondió Edward- ¿Ahora puedo irme?- pregunto un poco desesperado.

-¿Eres el ultimo en llegar y el primero en irte?- dijo un poco molesta Bella- al menos felicítanos antes de irte-

-Jacob, Felicidades- dijo Edward ignorando por completo a Bella. Bella resoplo tratando de dejar de lado su enojo.

-Gracias Edward- contesto jake. En ese instante Charlie se acercó a ellos.

-Jacob- le llamo Charlie- el presidente John del comité de turismo quiere verte-

-Claro Charlie, enseguida voy- Jacob se volvió hacia Edward-¿Podrías sostener la mano de Bella un momento?- Edward se quedo estático. Jacob aclaro la situación- Su vestido es algo pesado-

-¿Porque debería?- contesto Edward buscando una excusa para salir de ahí

-No es como si me emocionara la idea ¿sabes?- dijo Bella indignada, alzo su vestido y fue hacia la mesa donde estaban sus amigas. Jacob se despidió de Edward y siguió a Charlie.

-¿Cómo es que conociste ese tipo Jacob?- pregunto Charlie refiriéndose a Edward

-Lo conocí en el extranjero cuando estábamos estudiando la universidad, él es un gran arquitecto, único y extraordinario. Pienso dejarlo a cargo de la zona A del espacio privado-

-No creo que tenga mucha experiencia si fue compañero de clase de Bella en Forks- dedujo Charlie preocupado por el hecho de que Jacob lo quisiera dejar a cargo del proyecto

-Durante su estancia en la universidad, Edward ganó el premio de "el arquitecto del medio ambiente" por lo que es casi un genio- Contesto Jacob orgulloso de su amigo.

De pronto el celular de Charlie comenzó a sonar.

-Adelántate Jacob voy en un segundo- Charlie salió del salón y contesto-¿bueno?...Ah hola… justo acabo de terminar lo que estaba haciendo ¿Quieres que vaya ahora?... De acuerdo voy para allá- Charlie se volvió hacia el salón y vio a su Bella hablar con sus amigas, Bella reía y hablaba con sus amigas.

X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-

Entrada ya la noche, las calles de Port Angeles estaba casi desiertas. La luna brillaba en lo alto y el viento soplaba cálido. En una pequeña colonia en un barrio poco transitado, se escondía casi al final de la calle de Kemp st. Una pequeña casa.

Las luces prendas se podían ver desde el exterior, la casa estaba un poco descuidada por fuera, incluso las luces de la calle estaban un poco tenues.

Dentro de la casa se encontraba Ángela Weber. Ángela se encontraba sentada en su pequeño comedor, estaba cenando o más bien desayunaba un poco de pollo. Tan pronto como termino su cena se levanto y tomo un abrigo del perchero. Salió de la casa y camino por las calles casi desiertas de Port Angeles. Unas cuadras más adelante llego a una pequeña tiende de servicio. Entro en la tienda y la encargada se encontraba acomodando una mercancía

-Oh llegas justo a tiempo Ángela, podrías encargarte de acomodar esto, mi marido me espera… es nuestro aniversario y no quiero llegar más tarde- Ángela asintió brevemente sin decir nada. La encargada le paso el delantal, se dirigió a la caja y tomo de un cajón su bolsa y un suéter- bien, me voy, suerte Ángela- Ángela volvió a asentir y comenzó a acomodar la mercancía.

Terminado su trabajo se dirigió a la caja y se quedo parada unos instantes viendo la nada. De repente la puerta se abrió y entro un chico alto, con cabello color miel; con apariencia de unos 30 años o menos.

-Bienvenido señor- le dijo Ángela con un tono de voz monótono y cansado

-Una caja cigarros por favor- Ángela volteo a verlo y él joven le indico de cuales

-Son $40, por favor- el joven pago y Ángela le devolvió el cambio -Que tenga una buena noche, has la luego- termino Ángela y no volvió la vista al joven.

El chico se le quedo viendo como esperando algo, pero Ángela ni siquiera lo noto. El chico tomo los cigarrillos y salió del establecimiento.

X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-

En esos mismos instantes Charlie llego a su casa algo tomado. Su esposa Rene le abrió la puerta. Charlie parecía cansado y demacrado.

-¿Dónde has estado Charlie?- Charlie ignoro a su mujer y pregunto por su hija- Ella estaba cansada y se quedo dormida- Le respondió esta- ¿Donde te metiste después de la ceremonia?- Charlie volvió a ignorar a su mujer y subió las escaleras con rumbo al cuarto de su princesa.

Bella se encontraba profundamente dormida en su cama, tanto que no se dio cuenta de su padre entro.

Charlie se acercó despacio y contemplo a su princesa. Su hija, su pequeña Bella, él no podría vivir si algo le pasaba. Como podría decirle la verdad. Se le partía el corazón con tan solo pensarlo. Acaricio la mejilla de su hija y la abrigo bien con la cobija…

-Te quiero Bella- le susurro y le dio un beso en la frente. Bella se removió inquieta en su cama, se dio la vuelta y sonrió ligeramente. Charlie sonrió y salió de la habitación de su hija.

Y aquí estoy de nuevo con una nueva historia! La cual espero sea de su agrado!

La historia como ya mencione es una adaptación, al principio no estaba segura de si hacerla y menos de cuales iban a ser los personajes, pero al fin quedo así...

Los amo gracias por leerme!

Hasta la próxima actualización

Vely


	2. Preparativos De Boda I

_**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es una adaptación de un dorama, la versión original lleva el mismo nombre. Espero sea de su agrado.**_

**Género:** Romance, Drama, Fantasía

_**49 Días**_

**2.- Preparativos De Boda I**

* * *

La mañana siguiente a la fiesta de compromiso se podía apreciar un clima agradable en Port Angeles.

-El clima resultaba favorable para una boda, dentro de dos semanas sería perfecto- dijo Charlie mientras se sentaba en un sillón de su oficina.

La oficina de Charlie estaba situada en el 4 piso de la constructora Swan World, la cual era responsable de un sin fin de proyecto relacionados con el desarrollo de la infraestructura de turismo de Port Angeles, y la cual producía miles de empleos al año.

Bella y Jacob estaban sentados frente a Charlie tomando una taza de café cuando él dijo eso.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- exclamó contrariado Jacob. Charlie los había citado a primera hora del día, según él, quería arreglar unos asuntos relacionados con el futuro enlace matrimonial de su hija y Jacob.

-Papá, nos acabamos de comprometer ayer, ¿Y quieres que nos casemos en menos de un mes? ¿A qué se debe el cambio?- Bella parecía tan sorprendida de la repentina decisión de Charlie como lo parecía Jacob

-¿No dijiste que era demasiado superficial lo de la fiesta de compromiso?- le replico Charlie a su hija- Además quiero que Jacob aproveche la oportunidad de que no está ocupado todavía con el trabajo. No le veo el caso a seguir siendo novios, puesto a que la boda es algo que ambos quieren, no veo el caso a alárgalo – concluyo feliz Charlie

-Pero Charlie, apenas ayer fue la fiesta de compromiso, ¿No es demasiado pronto?- Jacob trato de hacer entrar en razón a Charlie

-¿Qué? ¿No quieres casarte?- dedujo Charlie comenzando a molestarse

-Sabes que no es eso…-contesto rápido Jacob

-Entonces está decidido- concluyo Charlie

-Aun así papá ¿Cómo podremos casarnos en menos de un mes cuando hay muchas cosas por preparar?- declaro Bella, un tanto emocionada con la idea, pero agobiada por los preparativos. Tenía a Jessica y a Rosalie, pero aun así sería un tanto difícil

-¿Quién puede entenderlos? Siempre quieren estar juntos todo el día, les urgía comprometerse y ahora que les digo que se casen pronto se niegan- renegó Charlie molesto

-No es eso papá…- dijo Bella rápidamente

-De acuerdo Charlie, la boda será en menos de un mes- concluyo Jacob. Charlie sonrió complacido. Bella y Jacob intercambiaron una sonrisa y después de terminar su café cada uno se retiró a hacer sus respectivas actividades.

X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-

Cuando Bella llegó a su casa le conto a su madre todo lo que le había dicho su padre.

-¡Estoy tan emocionada que no puedo esperar! Quiero que Jacob sea parte de la familia pronto- Dijo Rene emocionada- Así tu padre podrá enfocarse completamente en el desarrollo del Resort náutico-

-¿Estás diciendo que es a causa de la empresa que quieren que me case?- exclamó Bella enojada

- ¿Cuando dije eso?- le contesto Rene molesta también- ¿Alguna vez hemos tratado a la empresa como algo más importante que tú? Tú eres la prioridad. Yo soy la segunda y la empresa es lo tercero ¿Cómo puedes no saberlo después de tantos años?- siguió Rene algo más calmada

-Ya lo sé mamá- contesto Bella apenada- pero no entiendo el cambio de papá-

-Debe tener sus razones- dijo Rene restándole importancia mientras se paraba y salía de la sala.

Bella por el contrario se quedó sentada pensando un poco más. De pronto su celular comenzó a sonar. Era la alarma de su teléfono, tenía cita a las 5 p.m. con su modista y ya iba tarde. Bella salió corriendo de su casa.

La cita con la modista fue muy bien, le entrego su vestido de novia, el cual había mandado hacer hacia 3 meses.

Iba saliendo muy contenta con su bolsa del vestido cuando se detuvo al percatarse de que un enorme ramo de flores blancas con los bordes rosas le esperaban en el recibidor de la tienda de novias.

Detrás de las rosas se encontraba alguien cuya cara no podía ver. Bella trato de ver quien era pero le era imposible debido a las rosas. De pronto el ramo comenzó bajar lentamente y detrás de ellas apareció la cara de su amado Jacob.

-Jacob, ¿Qué es todo esto?- quiso saber Bella. Jacob se acercó lentamente a Bella

-Bueno, dado que tu padre adelanto la fecha de matrimonio… bueno no pude pedírtelo formalmente- Jacob parecía apenado

-¿Una propuesta?- Jacob sonrió y se arrodillo frente a Bella. Bella también sonrió y tomo el ramo de rosas que le ofrecía Jacob. Él se levantó y la abrazo.

-Ven, vamos a cenar algo con Jessica, Rosalie y Edward-propuso Jacob, Bella asintió y salieron tomados de la mano rumbo al restaurante de Edward.

La noche era hermosa y la luna brillaba cálida en el cielo nocturno. Llegaron al restaurante de Edward, el "Haven". El restaurante era algo modesto, pero la comida era deliciosa. Subieron las escaleras a la pequeña terraza donde había un sinfín de árboles y plantas, todas muy bien cuidadas. Bella las admiro unos instantes

-Date prisa Jake, tengo mucha hambre- Bella se apresuró a entrar, el "Haven" tenía dos entradas que deban a la terraza, una parte había un lindo piano de madera además de ser la recepción y el lugar donde se instalaban algunos grupos cunado iban tocar, la otra parte del restaurante era el área de las mesas. El "Haven" tenía tres pisos; el primer piso era el estudio de Edward además de un pequeño salón y lugar de descanso para cundo venían sus amigos, la segunda planta era el restaurante y la tercera era la casa de Edward.

-Tengo mucha hambre-se quejaba Bella mientras entraba al área de mesas. Ahí se encontraban sentadas Rosalie y Jessica. Edward se encontraba en la barra dando instrucciones al cocinero, ese día seria su tío Carlisle.- ¿Aún no han ordenado?- se quejó Bella. Jacob entro tras ella y saludo a Edward con un movimiento de cabeza

-Hola jake- saludo Rosalie con una sonrisa. Bella se sentó seguida se Jacob

-Hola Rosalie ¿Cómo estás?-

-Muy bien-

-¿Cómo es que has venido Jake?, ¿No piensas ir a la fábrica hoy?- dijo Jessica

-No, hoy me tome el día. Además quería verlas antes del matrimonio-

-Ni lo menciones, además, no creo que nos vayas a pedir permiso para eso- Edward se sintió incómodo y solo observo el intercambio de frases entre sus invitados

-Nos ha tomado por sorpresa- dijo Jessica

-No mientan, por más que trato de disimular sé que él lo planeo todo, escuche cuando les llamo para decirle que llegaríamos tarde- dijo Bella con suficiencia.

-Bella- le llamo Jake, ella volteo y él le tomo la cabeza entre sus manos e hizo que la girara hasta que viera al tío Carlisle mostrándole con una sonrisa el plato de fideos que tenía en sus manos. Bella sonrió y dijo

-Tengo mucha hambre- se tocó el estómago con un puchero.

-Enseguida te lo sirvo cariño- le dijo Carlisle

-Tío, ¿Podrías quitarle las hojas de laurel?-

-Ya se las quite y le puse un extra de cebolla- dijo entregándole el plato a Emmett el mesero. Emmett se quedó un segundo parado viendo a Edward

-¿Que estás haciendo Emmett?, sirve eso rápido-

-Ya voy, Eddy- le dijo con sarna. Edward le dedico una mirada reprobatoria pero terminó sonriendo. Emmett llevo el plato a la mesa de Bella.

Bella se terminó el fideo en menos de 10 min. Todos en la mesa solo la veían comer con una sonrisa menos Edward que estaba más preocupado cuidando de que no se atragantará, aún no sabía dónde le cabía toda esa comida a esa pequeña chica.

-Jacob- dijo de pronto Rosalie- dime, ese fatídico día en el salvaste a Bella ¿Cómo le hiciste para cargarla? ¿No pesa demasiado?-

-¿Ese fatídico día?- repitió Jacob aun tanto extrañado- Ha, si ese día casi me da un paro cardíaco- bromeo Jacob acariciando la mejilla de Bella mientras esta le sacaba le lengua y engullía más fideos.

Bella sonrió recordando ese día al que se refería Rosalie, no era otro que el día en que se conocieron Jacob y Bella. Bella había ido a una caminata en los bosques de olympic National Park con Jessica, todo iba viento en popa, Bella no era muy buena senderista ni Jessica tampoco, pero era obvio que Jessica le tenía una paciencia infinita a Bella.

Jessica y Bella comieron unos deliciosos sándwiches, pero ni tarde ni perezosa la lluvia se hizo presente justo cuando terminaron de comer. Bella y Rosalie corrieron sendero abajo, pero en algún punto de la travesía Jesica y Bella se separaron. Bella intento buscar a Jessica, pero fue en vano no la encontró por ningún lado, Bella quiso llamar por teléfono pero lo perdió en algún punto de la travesía, fue así como cuando cayó la noche un chico moreno, alto y apuesto de cabello corto la encontró en medio de la nada y la ayudo a bajar de la montaña. Bella estaba tan débil que no protesto al ser básicamente cargada por un completo extraño, cuando llegaron a un refugio Jacob llamo a una ambulancia en donde trasladaron a Bella a un hospital para revisarla.

-La ambulancia ya llego, me gustaría ir contigo pero mañana sale mi vuelo a primera hora, ya llame a tu familia y te esperaran en el hospital, cuídate mucho y procura estar a salvo de acuerdo- Bella alzó su rostro y vio a Jacob con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, esta le sonrió de vuelta y bajo la mirada percatándose de que Jacob tenía la mano herida. Al poco tiempo la subieron a la ambulancia y partieron al hospital más cercano. Fue así como se conocieron.

-¡Es como película!- casi grito extasiada Bella- cuando me estaba llevando hacia abajo en sus brazos, pensé en tantas cosas incluso se me ocurrió que tal fuese un fantasma- Bella se rio ante la mención de su ocurrencia, pero al ver a Jessica esta tenía una expresión un tanto torturada- ¿Qué te pasa Jessica? ¿Estás bien?- Jessica no respondió pero bajo la mirada- si hubiera muerto ¿Que habrías hecho?-

-¿Quién te crees que eres para morir de esa forma? Eres como la hija de algún dios griego, inmortal- concluyo Jessica con una sonrisa mejorando un poco su expresión

-De hecho, sino fuera por Jacob definitivamente me habría muerto en ese lugar- Bella hizo un expresión de espanto y se prendió del brazo de Jacob.

Edward por su lado, pensaba que ya había visto suficiente de esos tortolos y trataba de mirar hacia otro lado o se paraba a ver si necesitaba algo su tío.

La cena transcurrió sin más precedentes y muy pronto todos se fueron a sus casas excepto Rosalie y Jessica quienes partieron a la casa de Bella, pues iban a dormir ahí esa noche.

Ya en la recamara de Bella, Rosalie y Jessica estaban sentadas frente al televisor en una pequeña sala que tenía Bella en su habitación. Jessica sostenía en su regazo el vestido de novia de Bella.

Bella se encontraba caminando de un lado hacia otro con una libreta en la mano

-La ceremonia de la boda esta lista, y el vestido de la boda ya está listo. Con eso, solo queda enviar las invitaciones de la boda… solo faltan los vestidos de las demás de honor y algunas compras- decía Bella mientras se sentaba en el piso entre Rosalie y Jessica-El problema es que tengo más de una cosa en mi mente que necesito resolver y todo estará listo- dijo con una sonrisa recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Jessica. Rosalie por su parte le cambiaba de canal al televisor cundo de pronto encontró un canal en el que unas chicas se probaban vestidos de novia en una prestigiosa tiende de Nueva York.

-Ese es el programa de "say Yes to the Dress" ¿No?- comento Rosalie

-Nunca oi hablar de el- contesto Bella

-Sí, es ese programa del canal "Home and health" (H&H) donde las chicas van a esa boutique de vestido de novia para escoger el que más les guste, hay modelos realmente lindo ahí- en el programa estaba una novia con sus damas de honor tratando de decidir que vestido le quedaba mejor a la novia.

-Jessica y yo tendríamos que hacer eso- exclamó Rosalie suspirando

-Bueno aún quedan los vestidos de las damas de honor, podrán escoger el modelo que más les guste- Contesto Bella tomando un poco de refresco cuando de pronto se le resbalo y este cayó al piso derramando su contenido, por suerte Jessica alcanzo a alzar el vestido por sobre su cabeza evitando así que se manchara.

-¡Con cuidado Isabella! Sabes cuánto cuesta ese vestido de novia- le regaño Rosalie

-Lo sé- contesto Bella tomando el vestido de las manos de Jessica y poniéndolo sobre el sillón- no es necesario el sermón… oigan se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea ¡cuando ustedes se casen les podrían usar este mismo vestido!- Jessica se volvió hacia Bella y se le quedo viendo expectante- así las tres llevaremos el mismo vestido, ¡sería mejor que un préstamo! No hay duda de que sería grandioso- exclamó Bella cada vez más emocionada con la idea de que sus amigas usaran también el mismo vestido.

Rosalie y Jessica comenzaron a reír. En ese instante el celular de Bella comenzó a sonar. Bella tomo el teléfono y sonrió.

-Es Jacob- les informo a sus invitadas- dice que ya debo acostarme-

-Jacob parece un fantasma, ¿Cómo es que sabe que aún no te acuestas?- dijo Rosalie medio en broma.

-No hay cosa que Jacob no sepa- contesto simplemente Bella mientras escribía su respuesta rápidamente.

Jacob se encontraba de pie en su oficina, observaba las luces de la ciudad, era una noche tranquila… su celular comenzó a sonar. Se acercó al escritorio y tomo su celular leyó el mensaje y sonrió. Como siempre había adivinado y Bella aún no se dormía. Suspiro y se sentó en la silla a escribiré un "Buenas noches para ti también, duerme bien. Te amo. Hasta mañana".

X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-X-D-

Al otro lado de la ciudad en la pequeña colonia de clase media eran las 3:40 de la madrugada y Ángela Weber se encontraba trapeando el establecimiento donde trabajaba.

Ángela tenía su pelo amarrado en una coleta, traía unos jeans un tanto desgastados, una sudadera color vino y sobre el tenía el delantal con el logo del establecimiento.

De pronto dos hombres encapuchado entraron al establecimiento con una navaja en mano y con un bate de beisbol. El del bate se volvió hacia la cámara que estaba detrás de él y la golpeo con el bate haciendo que se desprendiera del techo y quedara colgada del mismo, mientras el tipo de la navaja la amenazaba con ella al tiempo que le decía que donde estaba el dinero

Ángela no mostro algún signo de miedo y recargada sobre el mostrador intento sacar el dinero de la caja registradora.

-Ese no. Saca el dinero que dejo aquí el dueño- dijo el hombre de la navaja acercándosela más al estómago -hemos venido sabiendo lo del dinero así que no te hagas la lista conmigo- le informó el tipo, mientras el otro vigilaba la entrada

-Date prisa- le apresuro el tipo del bate de beisbol.

-Esta chica no se mueve- se quejó el otro, tipo de bate se acercó ella y le tiro del cabello con fuerza -considéranos como tus jefes y muévete- le apremio. Ángela no se movió ni un milímetro. Ambos tipos comenzaron a desesperarse

-Creo que lo que quiere es una buena paliza, así que se la daré- dijo el tipo de la navaja asestándole un golpe en la cara. Ángela cayó hacia atrás, pero se sostuvo del mostrador. El tipo la tomo violentamente de la sudadera y la jalo hacia arriba, le dio la vuelta y la estampo contra un estante. Le acercó la navaja al cuello, mientras Ángela no se movía no hablaba

-¿Acaso no tienes nada que decir?- le grito el del bate- ¿Quieres morir aquí?- le insinuó. Ángela lo pensó un segundo cuando al fin dijo

-Adelanté, hazlo- el tipo de la navaja que se le quedo viendo un tanto sorprendido por la respuesta de la chica- apuñálame- pidió Ángela. El tipo iba a golpearla nuevamente cuando de pronto se escuchó la sirena de una patrulla. Los dos tipos no tuvieron tiempo de huir porque la policía se los impidió, ambos fueron arrestados y llevados al ministerio junto con Ángela para levantar la denuncia.

El tipo que levantaba las actas escribía con un poco de incredulidad lo relatado por Ángela y los ladrones.

-A ver déjeme ver si entendí, usted se enfrentó sola a estos dos hombres, ¿Cómo es que una persona con un cuchillo le dice que quiere el dinero y usted no se lo da?, no sé si es demasiado valiente o demasiado tonta- concluyo el tipo. Ángela permaneció todo el tiempo con la cabeza agachada. Después de unos cuantos tramites más Ángela se pudo ir a su casa casi ya amaneciendo.

* * *

**Ya estoy de vuelta perdón, tuve problemas con mi compu ( se llenó de virus) por surte para mi pudieron salvarla y a los archivos también casi me da un infarto al saber perdido mi trabajo! Pero gracias al cielo no fue así…**

**Los amo gracias por leerme!**

**Hasta la próxima actualización**

**Vely**


End file.
